The constant game of life
by FEverdeen
Summary: Clove has to volunteer for the games the same years as her beloved boyfriend Cato. Together they face the arena as the careers they are. After a ten years long friendship and a two years long relationship it's hard to let go of the other ones hand. The game and the traps are not their problem. The problem is that only one comes out.


My name is Clove and I'm 15 years old. I live in District 2 and I'm quite satisfied with that. The population is a little too addicted to The Hunger Games, but I can deal with it.  
Tomorrow's the reapingday and this year it's my turn to participate in the terrible games. It wasn't my choice. It was my coaches, Enobaria, Lyme and Brutus decision. So tomorrow when it's time for the reaping, I'm going to have to volunteer. That's not really what I want. I know I wouldn't make it through the games, and I have tried to convince them, but they don't change their decision. They are determined that I'm the woman who is going to represent District 2 in The Hunger Games this year.

When you're at age seven and elementary school begins, the practice for the games begins as well. I knew from the beginning that throwing knives would be my thing. I always admired the muscular teenagers who threw knives. I wanted to be just like them. And now do I stand here, as the most skilled knife thrower of District 2. I tried all possible weapons, but I only liked the knives. My coaches say that I'm good with weapons in generally, but I don't really feel good around weapons. They make me feel threatened.

The day I turned 12 my coaches started to discuss with me about when I was going to participate in the games. Already back then I tried to tell them that I didn't want to be in the games, but they told me that such a skilled and combative couldn't just stay out of the games. I have never really felt combative, I just liked throwing knives and threat people in a friendly way. To kill people was not really wanted, and especially not do it to make my District proud. But what could I do? Refusing was not even an option. I remember a few years ago when a boy told his coaches that he wasn't going to volunteer for the games. He got punished in front of all of us who were at out training center. No one has ever refused since then.

The worst thing about going to the games is not the fact that it is a big chance that I'll get killed. No, the worst thing is that the guy who has been my boyfriend for almost two years is going to the arena as well. He's 18, which means it's his last year to participate in the games. I've been asking the coaches if it's possible for me to participate in the next year instead. I told them about Cato and I and I said that I didn't want to go the same year as him, but they were determined. Cato and I are going the same year.

Cato and I got to know each other through the training for the games. Our first training together held room for about seven years ago. I remember our first meeting even though it was a long time ago.

We were located in our well-appointed training center. If you had yourself a look around you could see everything from matches to giant swords. Almost half of the group was gone and Enobaria, who was the coach of the day was upset because so many people was missing without letting her know. This day we were supposed to tie knots. ''It's good to know, even when you're not going to the arena!'' She said. All of our coaches was previous winner of the games and Enobaria won the games for about ten years ago.

''Team up two and two! Follow these instructions to tie the knots!'' She said and hands us a paper with different knots and how to tie them.  
I started to walk towards the station with the ropes you needed to tie the knots with, but I was interrupted by a voice.

''You!'' The voice was determined, but not rude. I turned around and I saw a tall, blonde boy who was probably ten years old. I had seen him in school a few times, but I never really paid him attention. ''I have no one to tie with, and my friend Joseph is sick so… can I practice with you?'' he asked friendly and I looked into his serious grey-blue eyes.

''Sure.'' I replied. Not cold, but emotionless. Like I didn't care. That wasn't the real me, but I had to keep the façade up and live up to the rumors about how cocky, cold and how I only focused on the games. I still have to live up to those rumors, and it is tough. But I'm used to it by now. I can only be myself when I'm with Cato. He's the only one who knows me as the sympathetic, happy and considerate Clove.

The boy walked up next so my side and as we reached the table with the ropes we took one rope each. In silence we walked over to the corner of the training center and sat us down on the floor. I started to read the paper and follow instructions about how the knots were supposed to be tied. After a few minutes he broke the silence.

''My name is Cato.'' He said and I noticed he searched eye contact, but I ignored him and kept trying to finish my knot. After a few minutes, after I was done with the knot I replied to his words.

''My name is Clove.'' I said just as emotionless as before. I stared down at the paper and now it was my turn to wait for an answer, but I never got one.

I saw Enobaria walking towards us. She sat down next to me and watched my finished knot.

''Looking good, Clove! You rock this thing!'' She said friendly and clapped my shoulder. She looked over my shoulder to see Catos knot. She could see that it didn't go that well for him.

''How's it going, Cato?'' She asked with a very friendly tone and sat down next to him instead.

''Bad.'' He mumbled and Enobaria replied with a smile. ''Here, let me show you.'' She said and led his fingers right. ''The class is over in ten minutes, but you can keep practicing at this knot.'' She said with a big smile and both Cato and I nodded obediently.

I pulled in one of the sides of the rope and the knot tied up. I started it all over again and I was done in less than a minute. I could see that Cato didn't make it that well. ''Do you want help?'' I asked and putted away the emotionless voice for a while. He nodded carefully. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and helped him to solve the knot. After a few times with my help he could tie it all by himself. ''Good job!'' I said softly and stood up to walk over to the rest of the group that had gathered for the end of today's lesson.

Our first meeting might not have been romantic, but we were eight and ten years old. And we didn't know each other either, so I guess it was okay. We had around one practice a week together after that, and with the time we became friends. It was three years ago, when I was twelve, I realized that I was in love with him. In the beginning I didn't even want to believe it myself, but I couldn't help that I had fallen for him. As soon as he was around me I started to stutter and almost shake because I was so nervous. But when we started to hang out together outside of school and the training center I confessed to myself and him that I was in love with him. Unfortunately he said that he didn't have feelings for me, but his feelings changed and when I was 13 and he was 15 we got together. Since then we've been inseparable.

But now are we going to the arena together and it doesn't seem hopefull. And I don't want to die in the games. But I have no choice.


End file.
